


Art for Breakaway

by aredblush



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fairies, Gen, M/M, pocket!sized Eric Bittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: Three illustrations of fairy!Bitty fluttering around





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444416) by [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird). 



> Art for [Breakaway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444416) by [Alianne82](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alianne82/pseuds/Alianne82), for the [Check Please Bigbang](http://checkplease-bb.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I had so much fun drawing these pictures for Alianne's story; I was completely charmed by it and I hope I did her Bitty justice :) It was a complete joy to work with you, my dear :D
> 
> You can find these pictures in the body of the fic as well :)

  
_"I'm really sorry to inconvenience you," the thing says, "I don't ususally just enter stranger's houses like this, I swear my mama raised me better than that. But-"_

~•~ 

  
_"Benny," Bitty calls out softly, fluttering his way tot he top of a cupboard. And sure enough, there's a tiny bird sitting there, tilting its head as Bitty lands next to it. "Silly boy," Bitty says. "Your mama's been worried sick about you. Come on, let's get you home."He pets the birds head and it nudges him gently with its beak in reply._

~•~ 

  
_Bitty is as fast as he said he was, keeps flying next to him, chattering away at him the entire time without even sounding out of breath._  



End file.
